Question: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{-20-16i}{4}$
Explanation: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{-20-16i}{4} = \dfrac{-20}{4} - \dfrac{16i}{4}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $-5-4i$.